


Attraction

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Appreciation [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Takes place immediately after appreciation. Hyunwoo let's his dongsaengs worship his body up close.





	Attraction

Hyunwoo looked down at the two younger men who were looking up at him. Now that he had them there, he didnt know what he wanted to do first.

“Hyung,” Kihyun breathed, standing up and moving closer to Hyunwoo. He trailed his hand over Hyunwoo’s biceps, his nails leaving goosebumps in his wake. His fingers drifted down Hyunwoo’s forearm before trying to wrap around his wrist. He lifted his hand into his eyesight and Hyunwoo spread his fingers, watching his cum web between them. 

“That’s all you have left, how wasteful,” Kihyun chastised before leaning forward and taking his middle finger in his mouth.

“How does it taste Ki?” Minhyuk asked, standing up and coming closer. Hyunwoo couldn’t stop looking at the mouth that was wrapped around his finger, and the way it puckered and slid as he tried to taste it all.

“Have a taste,” Hyunwoo whispered, pulling his finger out of Kihyun’s mouth. Minhyuk stuck his tongue out, flattening it against his knuckle and licking all the way to the top before wrapping his lips around the tip of his fingers and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but imagine the two taking him into their mouth, doing it exactly like that. A flash of arousal flooded him and he swallowed, pulling away and wiping the rest of his fingers against his pants. 

Kihyun pouted and Hyunwoo thumbed over his bottom lip. 

“Don’t worry, Hyung will give you more,” He teased and Kihyun slipped his hands down Hyunwoo’s stomach, his fingers stopping as it wrapped around Hyunwoo through his pants. 

“From here?” He asked cutely and Hyunwoo nodded slowly. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to touch you. I’d seen you in the dorm and I’d lay in bed at night, fucking myself, wondering what it would feel like for you to fuck me, what that cock would feel like splitting me open. You’re so big hyung,” Kihyun breathed, his hands trailing over it slowly.

Hyunwoo could feel the sparks of arousal popping up his back, tensing through him and he tried to resist bucking his hips into the waiting palm.

“Minhyukkie, come feel,” Kihyun encouraged and Minhyuk’s hand joined, his fingertips light as they trailed over his member. 

He got bolder, his hand gripping and twisting as Kihyun ran his thumb over the tip.

“I’ve always wanted to know what it’d feel like in my mouth,” Minhyuk whispered before falling onto his knees, mouthing over the side of his cock. His mouth was warm and Kihyun followed behind, not one to be outdone. 

Hyunwoo placed his hands in both of their hair, petting through it as they mouthed along the imprint. 

“You can taste more,” Hyunwoo groaned out, and Minhyuk pulled off, pushing Kihyun away to pull down his sweats.  He leaned forward again, his tongue flicking out, tracing the vein that ran from his base to his tip. His tongue was dexterous, following every ridge before finally making his way to the tip, swirling around it before engulfing it in his mouth. Kihyun mouthed the side, his lips puckered as he laved over the hard flesh.

Hyunwoo couldn’t help his eyes falling to the mirror, watching as these two men worked on him, their hands gripping at his supple thighs and sturdy calves as they tried to hold onto any piece of flesh they could find. 

There was something so arousing about their desperation, about how much they wanted him, how much they seemed to need him. He felt powerful, and he loved it.

“Enough,” Hyunwoo commanded, pulling them off of him by their hair. Minhyuk shuddered, his hand pressing down on his lap at the rough treatment and Hyunwoo smirked. He’d known Kihyun had a thing for pain, but he hadn’t imagined sunshiney Minhyuk would like it too.

“Let’s get you naked,” Hyunwoo said, stepping out of his sweatpants and smiling smugly as the two of them openly stared at him. 

“Kihyun-ah, take off you shirt,” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun slipped out of his shirt. 

“Now you Minhyukkie.”

Minhyuk followed easily, dropping his shirt next to where he was kneeling, his eyes never leaving Hyunwoo.

“Lay back,” Hyunwoo commanded and they both laid down. Hyunwoo’s eyes tracked over their bodies, stopping at their sweatpants and the messy stain from earlier. He got on the floor with them, pulling down Kihyun’s pants before moving to take off Minhyuk’s. Kihyun tried to cover himself and Hyunwoo slapped his hand away, listening to the way the shortest boy groaned and loving it. 

“Only Hyung can touch,” He hissed and Kihyun groaned. 

“Then touch me,” He begged and Hyunwoo slapped his thigh, listening as he cried out, his hips jumping forward.

He’d heard that noise before, on variety shows, and he’d assumed he was exaggerating his pain, but now- now he knew it was really just lust driven, and he wanted to keep making him make that noise. He wanted to hurt the boy until he was releasing all over himself. 

“Don’t rush me,” He warned.

“Hyung, what about me?” Minhyuk asked and Hyunwoo looked over at him, his eyes tracking over where he was straining against his sweatpants. 

“Poor Minhyukkie,” He cooed, slipping down his pants and watching as his dick slapped against his hip. He hissed, his teeth biting into his lip. 

Hyunwoo trailed his fingers over their chest, circling around their nipples and watching in satisfaction as their cheeks flushed and their hips jumped.

“It’s too bad,” Hyunwoo started, his fingers tracing identical patterns down their stomachs and around their dicks before stopping at each of their puckered holes. 

“I want to fuck you, but I don’t have anything to prep you with,” He said wistfully. 

Minhyuk groaned, his head falling back in desperation or disappointment, Hyunwoo couldn’t tell. 

“You can,” Kihyun panted out and Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows. 

“I can’t fuck you tinie, I don’t have any lube,” He explained. 

“I do, in my locker, sometimes I hear you and I can’t wait to get home so I just-” Hyunwoo experimented, pressing the pad of his middle finger against Kihyun dry. He clenched up, letting out a loud moan.

“Put on your pants and go get it,” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun opened his eyes, grabbing his sweatpants quickly. He slipped them on, his knees weak before disappearing out of the room. 

Hyunwoo looked down at Minhyuk who was staring up at him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked and Minhyuk nodded, his hands twitching at his side, as if he wanted to touch himself, do something relieve the tension that was no doubt building up.

Hyunwoo did it for him, pulling his hand up his cock before sliding back to the base and squeezing. 

“Hyung,” Minhyuk whined, and Hyunwoo let him go, watching with interest as the boy’s pelvis sank back into the floor, his chest heaving as a blurt of precum slipped from the tip. 

“I got it,” Kihyun said, crashing into the door and throwing his clothes off where he stood. 

He moved back to where he had been laying, his knees already up. 

Leave it to Kihyun to know exactly what he wanted. 

Hyunwoo coated his fingers in the lube, rubbing his fingers together until it wasn’t cold anymore. He rubbed his finger against Kihyun’s hole, mirroring himself on Minhyuk’s. 

He pressed his finger in up until the second knuckle, feeling the velvety heat. He rubbed against their walls before prodding a second finger in.

Kihyun reached down, grabbing Hyunwoo’s wrist and forcing him to speed up. He scissored his fingers, listening to the melodic moans dropping from both of their lips. 

He should have been worried about someone hearing them, but all he wanted was to appreciate their bodies like they’d done to his. 

He was driven by the lustful need to be buried to the hilt in them, giving it to them, fucking them nice and deep until their holes were gaping and they were ruined for anyone except for him. 

Minhyuk rolled his hips off the floor, his head falling back as he let out a shout. 

“There, please, please please,” He begged and Hyunwoo nudged the bundle of nerves again.

Minhyuk got louder, moving his hips more, as if trying to force him to keep his fingers on the bundle, and get away from him at the same time. 

Kihyun pulled at his wrist again, pushing him on as if worried that Hyunwoo had forgotten about him. He stroked the walls, adding two more fingers into Kihyun because he knew he could take it. His middle finger found Kihyun’s prostate and Kihyun tried to scramble away. 

“This is what you wanted, Hyung’s attention isn’t it?” He asked, jabbing it rapidly as he squirmed, throwing his head around and letting out a lewd moan. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready fuck me please, fuck me hyung,” Kihyun begged and Hyunwoo pulled out of him. 

“Are you sure, I’m pretty big, I think you could take my whole fist,” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun leaned forward, pushing Hyunwoo until his fingers were out of Minhyuk

“I need you right now,” Kihyun groaned, placing himself in Hyunwoo’s lap. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s cock, pouring lube on it liberally before centering it at his hole. 

He sunk down, his neck stretching, veins filling as he strained. 

“There’s so much, I-” Kihyun groaned as he sunk down, tears filling his eyes. 

“If you can’t- you don’t have to,” Hyunwoo spoke, his voice husky. Kihyun felt heavenly around him,  the fit tight, warm and wet. He wanted him to take him deeper, to sink all the way down until those round globes were against his own skin. He wanted to hear the sound of his balls slapping against his ass. He wanted to be balls deep.

“I can-” Kihyun said, relaxing more and sliding home. 

“You’re so deep- I can feel you-” Kihyun moved his body, bracing his hands on Hyunwoo’s chest as he swirled his hips. 

“Holy shit Kihyun, you’re swallowing him up so well,” Minhyuk said, in awe as his hands trailed between Kihyun’s cheeks, stroking where they were connected. Kihyun shouted, thrusting down further on Hyunwoo.

“Come here, come here,” Hyunwoo said, pulling on Minhyuk’s wrist. He stumbled over and Hyunwoo pulled him until he was kneeling, his knees on either side of his head. 

“What are you-” Minhyuk cut off as Hyunwoo delved his tongue into him. Minhyuk stopped making sense after that, riding Hyunwoo’s face with conviction as Hyunwoo placed his middle finger in alongside his tongue, rubbing against his prostate. 

“I’m gonna cum, hyung, I’m going to cum,” Kihyun said, interrupting his focus and Hyunwoo pulled away to watch as Kihyun threw his head back, his body tensing up. The squeeze was incredibly tight, and Hyunwoo had to stave off his own orgasm as Kihyun became unraveled on top of him, shooting across Hyunwoo’s stomach and chest. 

Kihyun continued to swirl his hips, twitching with oversensitivity as he tried to milk every drop out of himself. 

He finally slumped forward and Hyunwoo helped him off. 

“Switch places,” He said and they switched, Minhyuk sliding down onto him as Kihyun got on his face. 

Kihyun’s body was shaking, his hole contracting rapidly as Hyunwoo licked into him. 

“I can’t- I can’t, it’s too much,” Kihyun groaned, his eyes nearly in the back of his head. Hyunwoo wanted to do something with that, wanted to explore just what would happen with Kihyun if he explored just how far that sensitivity could go, but he had another boy to worry about, one who was struggling with his girth, who didn’t know how to ride something so big yet. 

No worries, Hyunwoo would teach him.

“No, like this Minhyukkie,” Kihyun said, crawling to Minhyuk. He gripped his hips, swirling them as he pulled up. 

“And down again,” he coached, pushing him back onto Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo closed his eyes, the sight of the two of them working together to pleasure him like this nearly too much.

“You’re doing good, both of you,” Hyunwoo encouraged. 

“You are fucking him so well Hyung, you’re so deep,” Kihyun breathed and Hyunwoo’s hips snapped up, Minhyuk letting out a husky moan.

“Keep going hyung, just like that,” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo snapped his hips up, gripping Minhyuk’s hips and expecting to find Kihyun’s hands there too. 

He opened his eyes at the sound of choking to see that Kihyun was sucking Minhyuk as he thrusted. He thrusted harder, fucking up into his heat with abandon.

He was getting close. 

Minhyuk screamed out, and Kihyun pulled off just in time to miss the first strings of cum from Minhyuk. Unlike Kihyun who was chasing it, Minhyuk was still, the only movement the contracting of his walls within and his cock as it released.

He finally relaxed, his eyes fluttering before looking at Hyunwoo. 

“Oh- I’m sorry, you didn’t get to cum, I wanted to wait for you. You can keep going if you need to,” Minhyuk breathed. 

Hyunwoo liked the thought of cumming inside, but there was something else he wanted more than anything. 

“Get on your knees, both of you,” Hyunwoo commanded and they scrambled to follow the order. Hyunwoo stood over them, running his hands over his cock and they got the hint, sticking their tongues out. 

Hyunwoo stroked himself hard and fast, his fantasy coming true. He’d dreamed about this, fantasizing about the way they would look. It was real now, and they looked even better, waiting for their hyung to give them whatever he wanted.

His body flooded with arousal as he reached his peak, thick ropes of cum coating their waiting tongues and lips. 

They both moaned, taking their tongues into their mouth to savor the moment and had he not just come, he would have tried to get hard again.

“You’re so attractive hyung,” They both breathed, their eyes opening and Hyunwoo let out a breath. 

How did he get so lucky? 


End file.
